Sad Mask
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Van Rook has every reason to be angry at V.V. Argost.


DISCLAIMER: SS belongs to its rightful owners.

NOTES: This is a combination of some of my Van Rook stories. Reviews would be appreciated.

SAD MASK

Various vile words departed from Leonidas Van Rook's mouth while he sat on the black furniture and stared at the fire within the Weird World mansion. He could hear V.V. Argost crying in his cell. He was still angry about having to watch every episode of Weird World after eating his revolting dinner with him that evening. He remembered aiming his wrist blaster at the strange man when he announced the Weird World marathon since he thought it was a ''booooriiiing'' program. His scowl was still on his hairy face while his dark-blue eyes remained on the fire. Argost's tears continued to anger him which caused him to recall their recent days together.

Van Rook remembered entering the kitchen of the Saturday family while searching for the stolen Kur Stone during one late evening. He ate the Chinese food that was in the refrigerator.  
''I'm hungry!'' he said when Argost scowled and folded his pale arms across his dark chest.  
''You're also stupid!'' the strange man informed him. The long-haired Russian wolfed down the stolen Chinese food. He went into the restroom before sticking his head in the toilet.

''I don't see the Kur Stone.'' He cried out when Argost pushed the lid down on his head.  
They departed from the restroom before entering the livingroom. ''We must be silent as the grave'  
V.V. Argost whispered. ''I AM NOT LOUD!'' Van Rook shrieked. He tossed and threw various objects while looking for the Kur Stone. He aimed his wrist blaster at Doyle when he appeared.  
He and Argost became one with the sky when Doyle switched on his jetpack and carried them out of his home. ''Put us down!'' he exclaimed until he looked down at the ground while remaining in the sky. ''No! Don't put us down!'' he exclaimed. ''Idiot!'' Argost muttered while crossing his arms and scowling. He and Leonidas were dropped in the middle of the forest.

The Russian villain really disliked him when they formed a rock duo in order to increase Weird World's ratings. It was either play the guitar or starve. He became the unmasked mediocre guitarist while Argost happened to be the vocalist, bassist, and leader. V.V. Argost's emotions, songs, and vocals varied during the televised concert. Although ratings increased, he hated both Weird World and the strange man even more. That was when he chose to imprison him in his own dungeon with Munya.

His first act of cruelty consisted of chaining them to the wall so that they were apart from one another. He turned to Munya before threatening Argost with a dagger. ''Attack me and you will be wearing your master's blood!'' he informed him.  
The half-spider/half-human reached out his hand and observed Argost imitating him. They were literally chained to their fates and were never allowed to touch one another again.  
The terrified man attempted to escape when Van Rook revealed a whip yet couldn't.  
He was crying uncontrollably two hours later. He no longer wished to control Kur and wanted to be in his servant's arms. He remembered screaming for him while he was tortured. His tears still irritated Van Rook who recalled attempting to capture Bigfoot for him several years ago.

The evil Russian just saved a white-haired woman from a wolf via his wrist blaster while wandering through a forest. He viewed her blushing at the sight of his bodysuit, jetpack, tattoo of a skull and snake, dark beard, long black hair, and blue eyes. They introduced themselves as Drew Blackwell and Leonidas Van Rook while falling in love with one another at first sight.  
His embrace happened to be gentle as he kissed her. They insisted on walking together when they heard a sound nearby. Van Rook turned while crouching and aiming his wrist blaster in the direction of the noise. A laser departed from the weapon which hit the wolf that was about to attack them. He stood before staring at her and smiling. ''How about a kiss for saving your life....again'  
Drew had the sudden urge to hit him. She seemed anxious while staring at the sky that turned black since she knew that she would not be able to see Bigfoot in order to protect it. ''Are you afraid of the Boogledyman?'' Van Rook smiled. Her sudden kick knocked the long-haired Russian man down. ''No kisses for your lover?'' he grinned. He stood before gasping when Bigfoot appeared nearby. He proceeded to aim his wrist blaster at him. ''What are you doing, Van Rook?!'' ''This cryptid is worth millions to my client'' he explained.  
She gasped when she realized that he was a mercenary and watched Bigfoot disappear. She frowned while tears formed in her eyes. ''I won't love someone who proves the existence of cryptids for money, Van Rook'' she spoke before departing. Van Rook's memories ended while he glanced at his mask that was near his body. He snarled while throwing it into the fire. His long hair framed his wet face. The tears that departed from his angry eyes would not cease after remembering a love that was never meant to be because of V.V. Argost.

THE END


End file.
